Always There
by MissMarauder7
Summary: L/J fic loosely based on Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved'. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon Five

Slight song-fic-y

A/N: iPod reference deleted. Credit for my charm spark to my friend Liz. :)

* * *

Thunder in the Midst

Throwing open the door and stepping out into the early morning drizzle, Lily Evans started to run. No need for an umbrella or coat of any kind, she pounded down the steps with black shorts, a light blue t-shirt, and her white and orange running shoes that would soon be splattered with mud and of course, her wand. It is indeed true that she could have Imperviused herself, but at this time, she had other things on her mind other than the fact she was getting drenched.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

More important matters. Her sister had been flaunting the fact she was engaged, nevertheless, to the equivalent of a whale, Lily thought, but driving her mad bit by bit. The living room was swathed in pink and white lace, sample napkins, and wedding catalogues were scattered throughout the house. Petunia never did like the fact Lily was a witch and made it difficult to enjoy summer holidays which should have been a break from the turmoil that was concocting inside and outside of Hogwarts.

_She had some trouble with herself_

True, Lily always ignored the "freak" comments and snide remarks her sister made toward, but she really had some misgivings on her part about their spoiled relationship. There was a war brewing, no, starting and she didn't want any enemies at home if something were to happen to her. Professor Dumbledore had mentioned to her privately that if things did not get better _within_ Hogwarts, they might start discussing about closing the school which Lily thought was absolutely terrifying considering Hogwarts had always been a haven for her.

'At least the term is starting this year,' she thought, making a right at the closed Tesco and wiped the tears that intermingled with the rain off her pale face. 'At least it's not closing right away. At least I got the owl. Thank goodness I got Head Girl.'

The light on her watch gleamed 3:29 in the darkness. A owl hooted in the near distance.

'That must be Antica.'

Being Head Girl, as honored as she was, brought up a whole new slew of problems. The 7th year Slytherin's were out to get her, especially that nutter, Bellatrix Black, who would now try to make life even more difficult for Lily because a 'mudblood' was now in charge. Lily was certain that most of them were newly recruited Death Eaters, Voldemort's circle of lunatics. She had no actual idea who the Head Boy was but she hoped Remus received the spot considering she didn't want to be working with Slytherins all year.

Another problem, her current fling of two months, was bothering her. For the longest time she berated herself about feeling that way, but now it had gotten to the point that he owledher almost hourly and interfering with her life. Ross Brown was definitely not for her.

Being the brightest and top witch of her class, she was always confident of herself. Now she wasn't. Neither her nor her friends had the answer to why she kept dating nice guys that were so not for her.

Of course, the Potter factor; the one constant but irritating variable in her love life, or lack thereof. Since day one, sorry, not even day one, hour one on the Hogwarts Express first year, she had nothing but hated for him.

'Arrogant, cocky, toerag, urgh...'

He always gave her unwanted warnings before she dated anyone about how they were wrong for her or what they would do to her. He was always right but she would never tell that to his face, it would just inflate his huge ego to even greater proportions.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

End of fifth year was the worst between them after OWLs and the Snape incident. Surprisingly, at the Platform at the start of her sixth term, he did attempt to apologize but it was met with a Bat-Boogey Hex that she had been itching to try out on him the next time he asked her out or bugged her.

Relentless jerk. Why can't he give it up?

Her friend Kathleen McGowan started dating Sirius Black, Potter's best friend and partner in crime, March of the past term. Inevitably, both groups of friends were forced to be with each other for periods of times, meals at Gryffindor table especially. Before this, however, all of her friends thought she and Potter were perfect for each other despite raging fights the two would have and the obvious lack of harmony. Now, because of this forced mingling, she found out Potter wasn't quite the person he was a year ago. Sure, he kept up his antics, but they were at a lower key, he didn't ask her out after Kathleen and Sirius had made it official, and surprising to both was the fact they were actually becoming friends, rather close friends.

They had owled sparsely over the summer due to their busy schedules and the fact Lily didn't want to upset the current balance in their newfoundfriendship. Now not only did Lily think they were friends, she thought she was losing her mind and falling for James Potter, who by now, she thought, did not reciprocate intentions due to Lily's harsh and frequent rejections. To add to this, Kathleen and Aurora had now planted doubts in her mind that the only reason that she had such bad luck with guys was because someone had already stolen her heart.

Pah.

She turned around and headed back home, her head still swirling with thoughts. It was in full downpour at the moment and didn't seem like it would be relenting any time soon. She needed to hop in her car and head over to Kathleen's after drying off and changing to help her sort out this mess.

As she approached her house, she saw a vaguely familiar silhouette standing on the porch looking up at the window to her room and an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway next to hers.

Lily dropped her pace to a quiet walk as the sky decided to launch hail stones at her. Trying not to respond to the hail attacking her, she pulled out her wand, just in case it was a raving Death Eater like Black bent on destroying her.

Nearing the house, the figure raised its hand to knock, but thought better of it and dropped it at the last second, sighing and slowly resolving to turn away.

Lily saw his face and instantly recognized the owner's messy hair as he dragged himself to his car and felt relief and another unfamiliar sensation flutter over her that she promptly subdued.

"JAMES!"

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

He quickly turned. His face flushed red though it went unnoticed by Lily, pouring rain and all to contend with.

"Erm, Lily? Is that you?" James said, squinting trying to make out her doused outline.

"'Course it's me you dolt. What are you doing here? Wait, you can drive!?"

"I think I should be asking you the same thing minus the driving aspect..."

"I live here!"she quipped back.

"I know you live here. No, why the bloody hell are you out in this weather? Let alone in shorts!" 'They look great on her.' He shook the thought from his mind. He shouldn't be thinking that at a time like this...no thoughts of Lily in wet clothes...this friendship thing was killing him.

"Can we get in the car? I don't believe this is pleasant weather to amiably chat outisde," she shouted over the next wave of rain and round of thunder and interupting his vow.

"Sure."

He unlocked the car with haste and both jumped inside to avoid another onslaught of torrential rain. Quickly casting Drying and Heating charms on both of them, James asked, "What are you doing outside!? Really, you could catch a cold!"

_I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

"What are you? My mother?" Lily smiled. He looked down. "No, I believe I asked you why you showed up at my doorstep at- Lily glanced down at her watch- 4:02 in the morning in the middle of a storm. Answer and I shall answer that question."

He stammered.

"Cat got your tounge?"

"Uh no. I just-"

He choked back a sob, tears starting to well up in his hazel eyes. Startled, Lily pulled him into a motherly hug and now was genuinely concernered about her it's-complicated-but-not-friend. He pulled away suddenly and muttered a sorry. She had never seen him like this before; so vulnerable.

"James, look at me." Lily urged, gently turning his head toward hers. Eyes met. "What happened?" Honesty and caring laced through that voice.

"This war. **Everything.** I...I came back home after visiting Remus's trans-" James paused, expression horrified. "Er- transportation survey--"

He trailed off.

"James, chill. I know. Okay?"

"Know what?"

His eyes were a dead give-away that something was amiss. They darted everywhere but locking Lily's piercing look.

"I know about his 'furry little problem' as he says you call it. Believe it or not, I'm also friends with him and he does tell me things skimming over the fact that I am also a keen observer...And next time, just use 'transfiguration essay' instead of something obscure," she said as a smile flitted across her face.

There was a loud yell that came from James's pocket. James pulled out the two-way mirror and saw Sirius not minding Lily's startled expression.

"James! I don't know where the hell you are, but get over home quick. There's been a Death Eater attack here!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, your parents are-"

The line went dead. The mirror had been knocked out of Sirius's hands.

* * *

A/N: Ohhh evil, aren't I? Yes, this was supposed to be a one shot then I decided to make it a two shot. Then I started writing and realized I only got through the first verse, nevermind the rest of the song. New chappies up ahead and soon.

oh, I should say reviews are welcome (you know, brownie points ;))

you guys should really listen to:  
I Wish- The Secret Handshake  
Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship  
Goodbye- Kristina DeBarge

I was tempted to make a nerdfighter reference:

"Yeah, your parents are-"

"Are WHAT?"

"So Jokes!"

MissMarauder7


End file.
